


Fuoco

by Vahly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for fanfic "Fuoco". Traditional media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuoco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Firestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646725) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo). 




End file.
